I Will See You Again
by Rissell C
Summary: What happens when you keep your feelings locked up. A oneshot love story. KyoxTohru. A very sad version of what goes on in my mind between those two.


This, my dear friends, will be my first one-shot. I was suddenly inspired. I was actually crying for some reason while I thought about the fic. Then, well, this is the result. Read and review. It will mean a lot to me.

**I Will See You Again**

I looked up and held out my arms.

Rain was wonderful. It cleanses your heart and soul. It soothes your pain and suffering.

It wasn't long before I noticed another was standing but 4 feet away from me. I stopped and looked him straight in the face.

"Kyo." I whispered. He came. My heart lifted. After all I've said, after all I've done, he came. I could almost see his heart begging to be set free. It would be my last act of love.

"Tohru..." He said, walking slowly towards me. He had the most loving look on his face that I'd ever seen. So, it was true?

The rain beat down on us harder. It was only going to get worse. It's funny how the weather seems to have such a big part in our lives.

"Kyo," I repeated a little louder than last. "I'm so...sorry."

The wind, howling madly into the night, blew so softly on Kyo's hair. It made him seem almost angelic.

He took a few steps closer so that he was just a few inches away from me. His eyes... Such pain.

"I guess there's nothing I could have done to prevent it, eh?" He said. His breath smelled like peppermints. Refreshing.

"It was my fault, I could have...I could have helped it. I don't know...I could have said...something." I couldn't look into his eyes. It was too much. Too much to handle... "I should have told you sooner."

Kyo took one step closer so that his nose was no more than a breath away from mine. I could feel him breathing on my lips. I felt his warmth. He was so close.

"There's nothing we can do, is there? I suppose...I'll just have to live with the fact that-"

I kissed him. I don't know how it happened, but I did. I felt him tense up, but it only made me push harder. I didn't care. I was wrong for not telling him sooner. As soon as I pushed, he responded. I felt him kiss me back. So gentle...it was so sweet. My heart was dancing. So this is what it truly felt like to be in love? This is the feeling. Pleasure and pain. For now I didn't care about the pain. I wanted it to last as long as it could. I squeezed his hands, wanting to embrace him, knowing full well that I couldn't. This would have to do.

He let go of my right hand and his newly free hand went to my face. His touch was so gentle. I never wanted it to end.

At last, we broke apart. I felt him step closer, but not too close as to avoid transforming into his zodiac form.

He still held my face. "I do love you. More than life itself. More than anything I've ever dreamed of." I felt my eyes tear up. I looked away not able to take the pain. Ah yes, the pain that follows pleasure.

I squeezed his left hand once more before I turned and ran. I ran through the woods not caring about the mud or the cold.

Though I wasn't aware that not one, but two were following.

I stopped at the road not looking up. My eyes were clouded by tears. Tears that stained my cheeks and burned my eyes. I let them go. I looked up, staring straight ahead. No traffic, I guessed. I didn't hear anything but the rain. Little did I know what would happen as soon as...

I crossed the street slowly, focusing on the rain droplets on the sign ahead. I looked at each one as they dripped off. And then...I heard to familiar voices call my name.

"TOHRU!" Yuki and Kyo yelled in unison.

As I turned to see their faces, unknown to me that I was still in the middle of the road, I saw a huge red light flash almost directly in my face. Then..

It was over. I suddenly felt free. I felt weightless. I lifted off the ground. I looked to the down, and there I lay. Lifeless. It took me no time to realize that I had been killed by a fast moving truck. I saw Kyo and Yuki run to my side, faces in pain. And then they cried. They both went to hold me, and when they did, they didn't transform. They cried harder, and, to my surprise, leaned on each other for support. They put their hatred aside for me. At that moment I was happier than I'd ever been on earth. It was what I always wanted.

And here I stand now. At my own funeral. Staring at the two people who cared most for me in the world. Kyo and Yuki sobbed. As I look around, I see more and more people, clinging to their neighbor. I'm am suddenly aware that I had the life I'd always wanted. I had people who cared about me more than anything. Hana and Uo held on to each other as both shook with tears. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori stood to my left all trying to hide their tears. To my right, Kisa, Hiro, Haru and Momiji all shook with tears as well. All the rest of the people who mattered most to me were present. Kyo and Yuki stand directly in front of me, staring unknowingly at me right now. Hello. I'm here. I can see you! I'll be seeing you... And to my love. My loves I should say. Kyo and Yuki. The only two people who cared most for me, since my mother. Hmm. I guess this means...I can see her again.

**End.**


End file.
